Complicated Situations
by Kali1
Summary: Arvin tries to persuade Jack to see his point of view.


**Complicated Situations **

****

**By Kali**

**Author's Note: **_This was written prior to the season finale._

Sloane: "Is that what you believe, Jack?" (laughs) "That I'm after world domination?" 

Jack: "Well, from my perspective, especially, considering that I'm handcuffed to this chair, it looks…" 

Sloane: "Like I want… " (laughs) "What I'm trying to do is to help the world, not rule it. All those prophecies about the end of the world, World War III, nuclear holocaust… bringing forth Rambaldi's works could prevent something like that from happening It could create a golden age of peace and prosperity for the world." 

Jack: "So, you're saying the ends justify the means?! Arvin, you've killed…" 

Sloane: "Yes, and learning the secrets of Rambaldi could save many more lives. It's not so black and white, Jack.. Think back to when we were both in the CIA. Did I seem like a future world conqueror?" (Laughs again, a bit bitterly.) 

Jack: "This isn't funny." 

Sloane: "Yes, and neither is my former best friend…" 

Jack: "Oh, were we friends? It's hard to really know, since you slept with **my** wife." 

Sloane: "Jack, I know you won't believe this, but…" 

Jack: (through gritted teeth) "Arvin." 

Sloane: (sighs) "All right, no excuses. But, I never wanted you or…. Emily to know." 

Jack: (controlled anger) "Which is why you manipulated the situation so that I would find out?" 

Sloane: "Only out of necessity. Nadia's existence complicated matters. After I found out about her, I realized that I couldn't keep the affair secret for much longer." 

Jack: (sarcastically) "I bet it broke your heart." 

Sloane: "It did. You and Sydney are very important to me." 

Jack: "Which is why you had her fiancé and best friend killed?!" 

Sloane: "Touché. In regards to Danny, the Alliance's rules were set in stone. If I hadn't of issued the order, someone above me, would have ordered both our deaths. Besides, it wasn't like I necessarily agreed with the policy. After all, when it came down to a choice between Emily and the Alliance, I chose Emily." 

Jack: "No, you were just using the Alliance the whole time. To pursue your Rambaldi obsession. We were all just chess pieces to be used and abused. Even Emily." 

Sloane: (angry) "I loved Emily. She was my world. Before… before she died, I was planning on selling out, letting go of my Rambaldi pursuit. Giving it all to Irina, so that I could be with Emily." 

Jack: "Forgive me, but, that's a little tough to swallow, Arvin. Regardless, how do you think Emily would feel, if she knew what you were doing?" 

Sloane: "She wouldn't approve." 

Jack: "To say the least. What you're doing, dishonors her memory. Can't you see that?!" 

Sloane: "Sometimes, doing the "right" thing can be… extremely difficult." 

Jack: "The "right" thing?!" 

(Awkward pause. Arvin contemplates for awhile, before responding.) 

Sloane: "Jack, why do you think I joined the CIA in the first place? It was out of a naïve sense of patriotism. Fight the good fight, protect "mom" and apple pie. Only, they ended up screwing me over. Screwing us both over." 

Jack: "So that makes this right?!" 

Sloane: "No, it makes it necessary. And I will do whatever I have to, to make it a reality." 

Jack: "Including killing your own daughter?" 

Sloane: "Jack…" (shakes his head sadly) "There was a time, when you knew me better than anyone. Now, you don't know me at all. Perhaps, it's because of all those secrets and lies, on both our sides, throughout the years. (pauses) I mourn our friendship, Jack." 

Jack: "We've discussed this… Your recruiting Sydney, your obsession with Rambaldi, and the crimes you committed in the name of that obsession, ended our friendship." 

Sloane: "Yeah, well… The handcuffs are on a time release. One of Marshall's little trinkets. At two PM you'll be free." 

Jack: "Why? What is this about, Arvin?" 

Sloane: (laughs) "It's about old times, fishing trips and baseball games. And it's about truth." 

**Disclaimer: **_Alias and all its characters belong to someone else. I'm just borrowing them for a bit, and as such, no profit is being made from this._


End file.
